The present invention relates to handles and in particular relates to ergonomic handles.
Currently paint brush handles which are commercially available, generally speaking have straight handles which are attached to a brush head including casing and bristles. The straight handle can either be gripped as shown schematically in FIG. 2 when the brush is used for trimming and/or cutting into corners,or the brush can also be clasped or held as shown schematically in FIG. 5 near the distal end of the handle when a longer reach is required and/or when large surface areas are painted which do not require exact delineation of the brush bristles.
A sash or angled bristle brush is generally used for trimming or cutting painting in order to provide a uniform edge which can follow into corners and/or around windows and/or trim of houses. When painters are trimming and/or gripping the brush as schematically shown in FIG. 2, it is important that a very steady hand hold the brush in order that a straight line or edge can be painted. In current paint brush handle designs, the web of the hand (being the portion between the thumb and the fore finger) is impinged upon by the straight handle and therefore, the hand must bend to fit around the straight handle in a very unnatural position. This can cause cramping of the hand resulting in tremors and shaking leading to poor painting quality and straightness of lines.
In order to reduce hand fatigue, a number of paint brush designs have been developed as follows.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 292,348 titled Paint Brush by Roberts et al, filed Jul. 9, 1986 depicts an ergonomic paint brush handle.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 311,455 titled Paint Brush by John Rodpass, filed Dec. 16, 1987 also depicts an ergonomic paint brush handle.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 255,845 titled Pistol Grip Brush by Wood, filed Aug. 31, 1978 depicts a paint brush handle having a pistol style grip end.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 251,160 titled Paint Brush Handle or the Like by Kelly III et al, filed Nov. 8, 1977 depicts a further ergonomic paint brush handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,495,669 by Hooper titled Dual-Grip Handle Brush for Painting and the Like, filed Jan. 6, 1983 describes a paint brush having a dual handle to be held in either conventional manner or with a pistol grip attachment.
The handles disclosed in the above-mentioned patents are directed at designing a handle which is be held in a manner totally different than conventional paintbrush handles. The present design incorporates a ergonomic handle design which enhances the present method of holding a paint brush by ensuring that hand fatigue is minimized while using a modified paint brush handle. The present design allows the paint brush to be held in the conventional manner as well as in a preferred manner and retains the handle centrally aligned along the paint brush. This ensures that the weight balance of the handle together with the brush is still in the proper proportion. Therefore, the current design optimizes the traditional holding position of the hand rather than provide for an entirely different way of holding a brush.
The present invention an ergonomic paint brush handle comprises
a) a head section having a shoulder end, a brush end, a brush edge and a shoulder surface, said brush end of said head section for receiving a brush head, and said head section being oriented substantially along a brush plane;
b) a longitudinal handle section oriented substantially along a handle axis, said handle axis and said brush plane are substantially parallel to each other and disposed at an offset distance;
c) a transition means for rigidly connecting said shoulder end of said head section to one end of said handle section; and
d) wherein said ergonomic handle for gripping by placing a fore finger along said brush edge, and a thumb on said shoulder surface and said handle section lying in the web of a hand between the fore finger and the thumb, such that when said handle is gripped in a hand said transition section provides relief for the web of a hand.
Preferably said transition means comprises a transition section rigidly attached at one end to said shoulder end of said head section, and at the other end to one end of said handle section, said transition section being oriented longitudinally along a transition axis which is disposed at an angle theta relative to said brush plane; such that when said handle is gripped in a hand said transition section provides relief for the web of a hand.
Preferably said transition section is dimensioned such that the off set distance falls within the range xc2xd a forefinger thickness to 3 times a forefinger thickness.
Preferably said angle theta falls within the range 30 degrees to 60 degrees.
Preferably the angle theta and the transition section length are selected such that there is just enough relief for the web of the hand such that the fore finger phalanges and meta carpal bones can align and lie substantially along the brush plane.
Preferably said transition section and said handle section project centrally from said head section such that said ergonomic handle is symmetrial about a handle plane.
Preferably said handle section is rod shaped and lying substantially longitudinally along said handle axis.
Preferably said ergonomic handle is oriented for gripping by a right hand.
Preferably said ergonomic handle is oriented for gripping by a left hand.
Preferably said head section is planar proximate said brush end and tapers toward said shoulder end.
Preferably said transition section is dimensioned to conform to the shoulder end dimensions at one end and the handle section dimensions at the other end thereby providing a smooth transition between the head section and the handle section.